A Tale of True Love
by twisted-hearts
Summary: What happens when a part of Naruto's old life, accidentally bumps into him. Will the sparks fly like they did years ago? Or will Naruto finally understand the meaning of True love? NarutoxSasuke


Hello Readers 

I am sorry I have taken so long to update any of my stuff

But I have been in a pretty crappy mood lately

And that has all changed now

So

Here's my new fancition

I hope you like it!!

I do not own Naruto,

And this is my **FIRST** Naruto fanfic!!

!YAY!YAY!YAY!

And there are a couple things you will need to know for this story:

This story will be two stories told in one,

(The first story will be told in normal font)

And the second story will be told in **bold font.**

Flashbacks will be told in Bold Italics 

_Thoughts will be in italics_

Both stories will be told from Naturo's POV

Well

Enjoy the story :D

* * *

I sat in on the hard wooden bench, slowly sipping my daily French Vanilla coffee. I rarely sit in the park and I usually drink my coffee on the way to work, but winter had just passed and it was beginning to warm up. The park was peaceful and nice; a beautiful 3-tiered fountain, with a little angel posed on top, a bunch of lovely flowers and bushes. Despite a slight chill in the air, it was a relatively nice day. I sat there until my coffee cup was almost half empty. I quickly stood up and walked to the nearby garbage can. I tossed my half empty cup in the garbage can and the scar on my hand caught my eye. I looked at it; it stretched from the bottom of my forefinger to the top of my wrist. I looked at the sky and all at once, a rush of memories came flooding back to me.

I shook my bright blond hair out of my eyes and continued to kiss the wonderful black haired boy in front of me. His hand was slowly making its way up my shirt; his touch was vibrant and alive. It felt like electricity against my skin. It was like something I have never felt before. I played with his belt buckle and wanted to rip it off, but, despite my better judgment, I simply unbuckled it.

I was brought back to reality by the beeping of my watch before I could finish thinking. I gently wiped the tears forming in my eyes, pushed a button on the side of my watch, and began to walk away. I walked quickly past the fountain and a sign that read, 'Welcome to Peaceful Park', along with some insignificant stuff scribbled below it. I walked down the rough cobblestone path onto the street and quickly glanced left to right. There were no cars in sight, which was rare for a city like this, so I quickly scooted across the street and entered a large beige building. When I stepped inside I felt the change from the cold still atmosphere outside, to the warm, busy atmosphere in here. I slid off my long tan coat and draped it over my arm; I then straightened my black button down shirt and began walking down the hall. I walked right past everyone in the crowded hallway until I came to the end where there was a row of closed office doors. I opened a door that had a clear mantle on it with 'Naruto: Designer' in black letters. My black desk was cluttered with papers, my computer and my portfolio laying open. Across from my desk was a TV rack, with a TV and the latest trend magazines on it; a row of black cabinets sat along the wall opposite the door. I sat down at my desk, and immediately felt overwhelmed, because, believe it or not, I am still new to this. I took many sowing classes in high school, and a couple design classes in college, along with fashion merchandising classes. I was under the impression that I would begin designing right out of school, but I spent my first three months here as an intern doing small, petty things like: sharpening pencils, arranging flowers, keeping my boss's office clean, and picking up after my boss's annoying dog, Brownie. So, here I am, a couple months later getting ready to finish my first official design, and to present it to my boss. I picked up the black pencil off of my desk, sat down, and began darkening the lines around the edge to make the long, slim, red cocktail dress, kind of 'pop'. When I was finished I leaned back and examined it one more time. I decided it was ready for my boss to see and I quickly picked up the phone and hit, 'extension 109'. "Hello," I heard from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Neji, I just finished my first design and I was wanting to bring it up to you, so you could see it."

"Anything for you. Actually," he coughed. "I was about to call you." He added

"Really?" I asked partially out of shock.

"Yea," he giggled. "Come on up." He offered.

"Alright." I said as I hung up the phone and scooted back in my chair. I quickly walked out of my office and down the, now, long and empty hallway to an elevator at the end. I stepped into the elevator and pushed the button labeled 'B'. The doors slowly closed with a ding. I felt a slight jerk as the elevator began to move upward. The elevator rose to the third floor and opened up to my boss's cluttered, one floor office. I walked slowly to a huge glass window, which was sitting behind a desk and three chairs; I took a seat in the black chair in front of the desk. My boss sat, facing away from me, in a bigger black chair, facing the window. He turned around revealing his long black hair, his empty eyes, and his, what looked like to me, in shape body. His lips turned up in a smirk.

"Naruto," He said as he stood up.

"Hey," I said as I began to blush.

"Well, where's your design?" he asked as he looked me over, searching for my design. I searched myself and remembered forgetting to grab it as I left my office.

"I'm so sorry. I must have left it in my office. Sorry," I gulped. "I'm a little nervous." I informed him.

"It's ok," he said as he stood up and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Do you want me to go get it?" I asked as I pointed to the elevator.

"Later. Right now, Naruto, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Alright," I said as I sunk back into the chair.

"I usually don't do this, mainly because I don't believe in in-office relationships, but you have caught my eye. And to be honest, I really like you Naruto. So I was wondering if you would like to try dating." I felt myself blush. "I will completely understand if you don't want to, or if you feel any awkwardness about it."

"Thanks," I said. "But I think I will give you a try." I said as I looked at him and smirked. _Oh shit, _I thought. _I haven't dated since..._

* * *

**"Hinata, I don't want to see that movie. It's supposed to be really really scary." I screamed at her as I pulled my black shirt down.**

**"Oh, Naruto, stop being such a baby." She said as she closed her locker.**

**"I'm not," I said. "I would rather go to the beach, or something." I said as we turned and began walking to the parking lot. It was fairly warm, and summer brake was just a couple of months away, so it was time to start heading to the beach again, at least, in my opinion.**

**"So you want to go to the beach?" she asked.**

**"Yes," I whined.**

**"Fine." She said as she slid into the driver side of her car. I slid into the passenger side and heard her ask, "Do you have your bathing suite?" I pushed my feet hard against the floorboard and pulled my shorts down revealing my blue, Hawaiian flower patterned swim trunks.**

**"Do you have yours?" I asked. She slid her shirt over her head and then slid off her shorts, revealing her yellow bikini. "Looking good," I said teasingly.**

**"You too." She said as she put her clothes in her purse and pulled out her car keys. She pulled out the keys and started the car. As she pulled out of the school parking lot she mumbled, "You'll be beating them guys off with a stick."**

**"I hope so." I mumbled.**

**We laughed and sang songs, which came on the radio, and talked about some of the cute guys at school, during the twenty-minute drive to the beach. When she put the car in park I quickly pulled my shirt up over my head and threw it on the floorboard, and I noticed Hinata looking at me. "What?" I asked with a smile.**

**"Nothing, just thinking." She said.**

**"About how much you want me?" I said teasingly as I slowly began to untie the strings on my swim trunks. When they were completely loose I pulled them down a little bit.**

**"Oh yea," she said.**

**"Too bad," I said as I quickly tightened the string back up and tied them together. "I'm into guys." I added.**

**"No," she said as we both laughed. "I was just thinking about how much I love having a gay friend." She placed a hair tie on her wrist, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and carefully slid the hair tie into place. She looked in the visor-mirror and after a couple adjustments we stepped out of the car and walked down the cement path. When we reached the sand I slid off my sandals and felt the warm sand move fluidly between my toes; I liked that feeling. "You ok?" she asked as I scanned the beach. I turned toward her, but a lifeguard caught my attention instead. Beside the changing room there was a lifeguard all squashed up against some girl. I pointed toward him and Hinata looked.**

**"He must like his job." I said as we both began to laugh. We stopped at an equal distance between the grass and the water and spread our towels out across the sand. I sighed as I lied facedown on the towel. The searing sun felt good on my back, and to be honest, I needed a tan. Hinata laughed at me as she began slowly walking down to the water. I stood up and slowly followed her. About a couple feet into the water she froze. "What?" I asked. She pointed towards a tan, black haired figure lying facedown in the water. "You think he's ok?" I asked. It was then that I noticed the water around him was a dark red. "Hold on," I screamed as I ran farther into the water; I took a breath and dove under. I kicked hard and did the best I could to swim towards him. '_Damn lifeguard,_' I thought as the image of the lifeguard making out with that chick came back into my mind. As I felt the water become thicker I had to kick harder, and I knew I was getting closer to him; and finally I bumped into something. I swam up to the surface and saw that I had hit the boy, and that we were being pushed towards a stretch of land surrounded by rock, by the waves. I gasped for air as I was pulled down by a rolling wave. When I came back up, I slipped my arm around the boy and began thinking about what my options were. The first thought that came to mind was the fact that I could have done nothing, but after reassessing that thought, I thought I did the right thing. I looked at the, now gray, sky and felt a shiver run down my body into the cold water as a cold chill blew by in the wind. I was pulled under the water again, and I felt my arm slip on the boy's waist.**

**"Naruto," I heard Hinata screaming from the shore as I felt myself get slammed into the rocks. The rocks were rough and rigid and the sensation of myself being slammed against them felt like a thousand needles being stuck into my skin.**

**"Fuck," I mumbled as I attempted to re-tighten my grip around the boy's slippery body. When we were pushed against the rocks again, I attempted to grab a hold of one of the rocks that were sticking out. I closed my hand around it, but it was so slippers and when the current pulled me back, the rock slipped out of my hand leaving an immense pain. I looked at my hand; it was gushing blood so I plunged it under the water; that was probably a bad move. The searing pain intensified with every second that it was under the water. We were slammed into the rocks two more times and the third time I attempted, with my cut hand, to grab the rock again. I dug my feet onto some other rocks and when the current attempted to pull me back, I fought it. I tightened my grip around him and pulled myself, and him, up on the land. When I made it up, I looked at my hand once, hand then the boy, muscular boy lying on the ground. I placed my bleeding hand on his chest, clenched my other hand over his nose, and breathed into his mouth three times. With both hands I pushed on his chest three times; I repeated this process three times. After pushing on his chest the third time, he tried to sit up, he gasped for air, and he began coughing out water. I looked back at the beach and saw Hinata pointing towards me; she was letting me know that an ambulance was driving down to the boy and me. When they reached us I walked away from the boy and leaned against the lighthouse, clenching my hand, which was behind us. Whenever a paramedic would run over to me, I would shake my head, wave my hand, and point to the boy. I noticed that they had him lying on a stretcher, and they hoisted him into the ambulance.**

**"Will you let me help you now?" A paramedic asked as he rushed over to me holding some cloth.**

**"As long as I can ride in the ambulance," I said.**

**"Deal." He said as he grabbed my arm and drug me into the ambulance. As the doors closed and the ambulance began to move the paramedic began wrapping my hand in some white, wool cloth. The other paramedic was sticking tubes into the boy's arm, who was now sitting up, with a bandage on his head.**

**"H-hi." He croaked in a harsh, raspy voice. I didn't know what to do, but I knew he needed comfort. He stuck his hand out, and I, with my free hand, held his. As our hands clasped together his eyes began to tear up, and after a minute, they rolled down his cheeks. I stared at him and after a minute, I began to cry too.**

* * *

Well,

There is the end of chapter 1!

Hope you liked it

(Personally, I think this is the best I have ever written lol :D)

Please R&R


End file.
